


Target and Error

by sameeelove00



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad deeds & words, Controversial, Loyalty, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Slow Burn, Unconditional Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeelove00/pseuds/sameeelove00
Summary: A story wherein out of all the married couple, Off and Gun will always be the oddest pair just like when they were still dating. Not because one is as cold as the wind during winter and the other is as bright as the sun during summer. Other couple follow clichés when they go on dates, but then there’s off gun taking a different route. Instead of roses as a valentine gift it was replaced by newly released model of guns and knives, like kissing slowly under the rain is so overrated, so they initiate a kiss while slowly showering enemies with bullets. Holding hands while walking is cute but holding hands while jumping off different buildings, diving under the water, falling down from the helicopter now….  definitely that is more romantic for them…What do you expect when both are working under the Specialized Force Unit?...Right.Relationship will never be boring *winks*...or will never be at peace?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. 0: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: weekdays

“I am not a robot, but

I was raised to follow orders.

I was trained not to feel.

I was trained to kill.

I am a killing machine. “

\- TARGET

“I am not evil, but

I was raised to lie.

I was trained not to trust.

I was trained to deceive.

I am a con. “

\- ERROR

A streak of confusion and faint unbelief expression is all written to the handcuffed old businessman, while staring at a man who he assumed is a gentleman despite wearing a black mask that almost covered half of his face. They were both handcuffed inside a moving six-wheel vehicle, it was obvious that their destination is somewhere anyone wouldn’t want to end up with yet the young man with him is unbelievably relax and showing lack of care, he was busy whistling, tapping his black combat shoe, as if he was a kid starting to be impatient at how he can’t wait until they arrived at their camp site.

‘ Young Man, won’t you do anything for us to escape? by the looks of how relax you are, I’m assuming you are confident to get out alive ‘ 

the old businessman finally decided to interrupt the awkward silence, even without seeing the man’s mouth he can tell with the way the latter’s eyes shine in amusement, he knew that he was grinning under that mask.

‘ *grins* don’t worry we’ll both walk out of here alive old money ‘

‘ tch you should do something now before we head to their quarter ‘

‘ Oho but that’s the main reason why I let myself get caught *grins* to find the cave of where filthy bats lies so the hunting game begins. *stretch* Yo! Old money crawl back to a corner, you can take a nap and I’ll wake you up when I’m done here rawr ‘

The businessman frown when the latter showed glimpse of satisfaction and excitement when they heard the vehicle stopped. They finally arrived their destination. But what made his frown bigger was the realization that the young man was just pretending to be cuffed all along as he can see him doing some stretching as he pull out two flashy beretta m9a3 with silencer, the moment the back door of the six-wheel vehicle opened he blinked once yet after that blink he saw eight men are already lying down to the ground lifeless, the young man glanced back at him.

‘ *wink* I’m so fast and accurate right? Ah wait till you meet my husband it’s either you’ll drool out of astonishment or pee in your pants because he scared the shit out of you hahaha! Enough playing, *glance at his expensive modern watch* I have 15 minutes to wrap this mission up before that hot-headed killing machine steal the spotlight from me again. ‘

* * *

Situated in the middle of nowhere bunch of lifeless corpse lies in the ground, unlike other massacre, no one can spot a single drop of blood. The culprit is beaming with pride sadistically staring at his doings,

‘ *whistle* Right on time ‘ he whispered when he felt a cold metal to his nape and when he fearlessly turn his head around, he positioned down his mask and cold lips met his.

\--

Introducing Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat- Adulkittiporn SFU codename ERROR.

Error, is the perfect example of a literal good for nothing bastard, all he cares is his survival nothing else, but no one can blame him. His parents are well-known scammers and con artist in the underground world. He was raised to lie and trained to deceive as a successor of his parents, he was the perfect con artist at the young age of 15 yet things went out of hand when his parents sold him off in exchange of their freedom when they messed up with the wrong people. It was nothing new for him, he was after all born by his parents as an investment and a tool for future desperation. But being sold off by his parents was the best thing that happened to him. Despite the history that is forever marked in him, his personality is quite interesting, he joke around a lot as much as he was two-faced, but he’s no evil, just like what he always say and stand as his motto in life.

‘ At the end, it’s always either you die or I die. No hard feelings ‘

* * *

Without any hint of hesitation, the man wearing a black hoodie paired with his black pants and mask, without warning intrude inside a highly guarded mansion, he effortlessly jumped on the balcony from the helicopter feet above the mansion.

The new money was startled to see a silhouette coming from their balcony unfortunately he was too late to alarm his guards, he was tossed above the bed with the latter’s big hand firmly wrap around his neck,

‘ *choking* wh-oo are you?! If it’s money I have lots of it!!! How much—you’re from SFU ‘ he stated before he can finish when he noticed the barcode tattoo across the side of the man’s neck it was rather translucent but it glistened when hit by the light.

New money gulped as he felt chills run through his spine when he met the eyes of the intruder above him, none, he feels like staring at nothingness, that’s how empty the eyes of the man is. He was almost out of breathe when the man finally pulled his hand away his throat when couple of knocks were heard outside his bedroom, yet he froze when he felt a cold metal aimed below his jaw right to his neck

‘ I only have three bullets here ‘ he whispered coldly while covering his mouth

New money was trembling under him, his eyes were starting to be misty

‘ do you want a hole under on each side of your annoying sharp jaw and one to your forehead? Or you want all of them planted to your heart? ‘

‘ it’s either that or I’ll plant one to your heart and the two left bullets are for your daughter and wife, Now decide ‘

He started crying silently as he motioned to just plant all the bullets to his heart,

‘ Idiot ‘

Just like that the intruder pulled the trigger planting every bullet to his heart, he even twisted the man’s head before covering his face with a white cloth that have SFU symbol in it. He jumped off the bed and opened the bedroom door. 

The wife of the man he just killed handed him an attaché case,

‘ my family is no longer associated with SFU and if you ever get caught, you don’t know me ‘

Target blankly stare at her and the hand where she is gripping her wedding ring.

‘ Hypocrite ‘

He walked out the room confidently as if he just didn’t kill the head of that household, he glanced at his couple wristwatch totally ignoring the guards surrounding him they were all aiming their gun at him. They were all ready to attack him when he abruptly unzip his hoodie showing improvised bomb wrapped around his waist.

‘ So… either let me leave untouched and we all live or we all die together ‘ he coldly stated, the head of the security raised his hand waving it to let the anonymous man leave untouched.

‘ but chief…’

The so-called chief shook his head to his men. ‘everyone here have a family waiting at their home, it’s not worth it… ‘ he reasoned out even when the truth is he saw the SFU logo in the intruder’s hoodie, and he knows better to let those people do their job or he will suffer harsher consequence.

An hour leaving the new money’s mansion he arrived in the middle of nowhere but corpse lies, hopping off from his mixed black and a bit of red kawasaki ninja zx-14 then removing his full face cyborg-like black helmet he effortlessly came closer to the only man standing in the middle of it without making any sound, he aimed the end of his modified modern silver pistol to the latter’s nape.

‘ *whistle* Right on time ‘

\--

Introducing Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn-Phunsawat SFU codename TARGET

Profile, family background or anything personal, they were all unknown, he is the most mysterious man that ever live, no one ordinary will actually want to be associated with him. Target, is the most ideal hired killer, assassin or hitman; whatever people may call it, the point is he’s the perfect killing machine. Tell him orders he will follow, without him asking questions, give him his target consider it done, he’s no robot but end up becoming like one, he is the main reason why the word ruth/heart less even exist, he can kill someone, without feeling anything or even batting an eye. He fears nothing even death, he is literally an empty shell and emotions just doesn’t exist for him.

.

.

.

At least., years ago before he fell in love with GUN.

* * *

Off and Gun met at the age of fifteen, threaten one another by aiming a gun at each other’s head at the age of sixteen and had their first actual brawl fight when they were seventeen.

At eighteen they were assigned as partners in the rookie team, nineteen- they finally decided to become each other’s only allied, at twenty they confessed falling in love with one another officially becoming lovers, and at twenty-one they shared the taste of electrifying first kiss.

Got each other’s virginity at the age of twenty-five, got married at the age of twenty-eight sealing the promise of staying at each other’s side no matter what for the rest of their lives.

.

.

.

.

They are the oddest yet legendary couple.

The dynamic duo of the underground world.

.

.

.

No one saw it coming...

.

.

.

that at the age of 32,

their love and marriage will be tested because of each other's past and certain someone in the future. 

.

.

* * *

' One day, you'll remember me and how much I loved you...

.

.

.

then you'll hate yourself for letting me go '

* * *

.

.

.

' Please, Take me back '

.

.

.


	2. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: blood... violence

**[Chapter Mood Sound track (CMST): Bury Me face Down-Grandson]**

Specialized Force Unit aka SFU is an infamous underground organization controlled by the top bosses of the underground world, they are composed of deadliest professionally trained members and their primary vision is to keep the balance/peace between new money and old money in the underground world, to eliminate anyone who will attempt or may be considered as a threat, and lastly to keep everything in order.

SFU agents are all ranked and always required to immediately quit the moment they decide to marry and settle down to have their own family, to not complicate things along with the total erasure of their history with the organization, but a certain couple became the only exemption.

Gun, is practically sold off and tied to the organization for the rest of his life that was their deal when the bosses spare his life, aside from that he is after all ranked at no. 5 out of thousands SFU agents. With Off’s case it is simple, why would they let go of a perfect killing machine, the only man who owned the position of being number 1 for so many years? Every bosses’ all-time favorite? Just because he is getting married?

\--

In every consisting of 5,000 hectares unregistered land all around the world, one SFU quarter is located, all are surprisingly impenetrable unless you’re an agent ally of SFU, an old money/new money or you belong to the top bosses.

**BANGKOK, THAILAND- SFU QUARTER**

More or less 30,000 newly transferred recruited agents entered the SFU dome, they were all walking confidently in an orderly manner, all are wearing their uniformed navy blue with a little maroon-touch tracksuits with SFU symbol on the upper left chest, for easy identification that they’re new. Men despite being in their late sixties are standing proudly on the thrice elevated floor that are equally divided behind them, the list of assigned groups thru a projector were shown, everyone splitting up went to their respective group.

A certain group of transferees in the most corner were mumbling like little kids when in their area suspiciously picture of two odd-looking people were shown beside each other upfront. Before the orientation speaker (one of the late sixties men) can do introduction to enlighten who are these two, a teasing voice filled with excitement boomed all over the dome, they unanimously turn their head to the entrance

‘ Oh-hooooo, are these the new little lambs, huh gramps? ‘

Insulted with the way the unknown guy called them, a brave transferee snickered.

‘ pfft the guts of him to call us little lambs when he’s obviously smaller than the majority of us, he’s funny---ACHK! ‘ before he can finish his feedback a silver katana scratched the side of his mouth all the way down to the left side of his jaw. They all gasped when another intimidating guy appeared behind the hyper small guy, his eyes were somewhat attractively small his gaze was far-sending chills to everyone’s spine, he silently stare down the brave scratched transferee then walked out without saying a word then the small guy followed the latter laughing wickedly, leaving everyone astounded.

The orientation speaker faked a cough calling out their attention back to him, back to the picture being projected; A picture of a naughty looking guy in his late-twenties, sticking his tongue out, index finger teasingly pulling down his lower eyelid and rebelliously raising a middle finger underneath his picture his name and codename is written boldly. GUN aka ERROR. The other one is a picture of a guy at his same age, head titled to the right completely looking dull, empty yet dangerous. OFF aka TARGET. The brave transferee along with everyone gulped, realizing the two people who made a scene earlier are the one being shown to them.

‘ Welcome to HELL Division. I assume all of you are highly-trained and well-prepared agents, after all, you people managed to be listed in the deadly team, ALL OF YOU ARE HONORABLY CHOSEN TO BE AMONG THE LIFE LINE DEFENSE meaning ALL future missions of yours are life-threatening and highly instructed directly from the top bosses. Before any of you chicken-out at least let me do my job. I am Master Par. I am the chief control for this division I’ve been serving SFU since I turned 21 and crawled my way until I reached this position, My job is simple I am just simply in charge in orientating on your arrival and monitoring all of you until you leave SFU that’s all. Simple regulations and boring shits will no longer be discuss, all of you should already know that before you enter this world if not I advise you to start knowing after my speech, for the must know,

Remember these two people, the two people who abrupt us earlier for they will be either your greatest ally or your worst enemy. Ever heard the dynamic duo of SFU?’

Whispers clouded the dome, because aside from hell division every team are actually being oriented by the same topic as of the moment, that’s how important these two people are.

‘ Yes. They are the two talented and respected superior agents who were allowed to stay despite being married. The rank 1 and 5 out of thousands defense and offense agents, so if you all want to survive respect and follow them both equally due to the fact that messing with one of them is like equally asking for death from the both of them. These two execute mission mostly on their own…always use their codenames when they are out on a mission ‘

‘Next, your constant allies, guide; our insiders the ones who are helping us behind the scenes …. ‘

This time each division shown different people while Master Par continue orientating pictures with role details are being showed;

**HELL DIVISION INSIDERS**

**Singto** , a gentle, neat good-looking doctor in charge of medical mental, physical and health support;

 **James** , an artistic ex-mafia heir lad, platinum blonde with violet tips hair, the messenger of the division. Report every necessary details including success or failure of mission.

 **Davika** , an alpha-female with supermodel looks, bombs and weapons expert/provider.

 **Chimon** , the sweet-prince charming son of an ex-ranked member of Hell division, the night owl slash watcher of the group. Monitors mission status.

 **Ice** , full of charisma, the older brother of Chimon, the transporter, responsible on providing vehicles and transportation for the troupe.

Lastly **Nanon** , grandson of an ex-ranked member, the megamind with dimples guy of the division, literally the one who acted as the brain, the one who calculate everything before execution.

\--

‘ Damn! Error! Stop playing games! ‘ Chimon yelled thru his earpiece frustration overwhelmed his sweet face, he was disguised as a street vendor near a nightclub wherein more than 25 weakest link transferees division are out for a considered easy mission, he’s monitoring others transferees that he’s confident with thru his disguised tablets under a modern cool ice box, all throughout he was unbothered and relaxed not until… he saw the area where he’s monitoring Gun’s mission glitches… glitches that always happen whenever he monitor Gun’s, the latter likes giving Chimon heart attacks ever since Chimon seated that position and Gun’s reason for doing it is…

_‘ He’s cute when he panics, I want a son like him ‘_

Gun who was supposed to be doing a simple easy warning to an elite new money who’s out of control is now currently disguised as a host,

working with Gun is always making Chimon age every time because this guy no matter how flawless, easy the plan, instruction, mission ANYTHING AT ALL given to him, he always end up making it complicated because of his playfulness, the only reason why Chimon is not losing himself yet is because no matter how many heart attacks Gun give him the latter never once failed in a mission.

‘ ERROR! I said fucking get out. Now! This is not part of the plan! ‘

Gun, who was having fun hearing Chimon panics removed his earpiece totally cutting off his connection and entered the private room.

‘ Shit! Shit! Shit! ‘ Chimon panicked and called Nanon. ‘ Error cut his connection with me again!’ Nanon laughed at him,

‘ Calm down. I knew he won’t follow my plan, making plans for Gun’s mission is just out of formality, for reports and just for me to do my job. I know he won’t follow me anyway. Let him do what he want. Focus on the transferee’s mission instead ‘

‘ but what if he lose control and do much AGAIN? ‘

‘ then I feel sorry for them ‘

Chimon shake his head, completely out of will to argue more.

On the other side, Gun who disguised himself as a host wearing heavy make-up, hair was sexily styled and wearing a see-through clothes started entertaining the elite new money and as expected the latter was not alone, he was surrounded by muscular body guards and as always Gun’s cover was exposed then let himself fake-captured again, acting like a weakling, begging, fake crying as he tell them lies about doing anything in exchange of not killing his helpless self, he was tied to the chair half-naked, new money took a liking of his pretty face. Gun was insanely laughing inside when new money along with his guards laugh as they start talking rubbish in front of him, while thinking

_‘ fools! he obviously think of himself highly just because of the power that was passed unto him without him exerting any effort, psh! The world is completely stupidly unfair, how come pathetic loser like this easily achieve everything without lifting a thumb while I need to go extra extra miles just to get where I am and even after all that I am still stuck in dirt. I can’t wait to destroy every cockiness in him ‘_

‘ You’ll do anything? Really now pretty doll? ‘

Gun nodded faking hesitation while looking helpless and he wanted to place a hole into the guy’s tongue when the latter licked his face disgustingly, he kept his composure and act scared but nodded, when the new money waved his hand for his guards to give them privacy before pointing to the pole in the middle of the room,

‘ Strip, dance for me, all in all please me. You do know what I mean by that right? ‘ the pervert new money smirk when Gun silently turn around and make his way to the pole unseemly smirking as well he was having fun playing with the egocentric new money that he didn’t notice he wasted a lot of time with his drama.

When he turned around planning to tease, feeding the ego pervert more by opening the button of his pants with fake tears, he was completely bummed when he saw Off sitting comfortably on the sofa with his gun inside the mouth of the new money who is silently trying his best not to cry, if he ever displeases the man beside him one pull of trigger his head will explode, that is what new money’s thinking all throughout Gun was swaying his hips since Off already have him at dis advantage the moment Gun was walking towards the pole, Off was that unnoticeable.. New money was already trapped in a snap.

Gun wiped his fake tears rolling his eyes crossing his arms. Off looked at him blankly,

‘ Come on, open your button, strip. You were about to do that right? You still haven’t use the pole. Continue. I’m enjoying here. ‘ he said barely interested while gesturing his free hand at Gun to continue his playful act.

Gun and Off stare fiercely at each other completely ignoring new money who’s in the verge of losing his sanity.

Gun laughed out of nowhere because he notice the subtle change in Off’s mouth, the guy was almost close to pouting that he can’t help but laugh, and to new money’s confusion Gun straddle Off and gave him a kiss. And not just a simple kiss but a long, deep mouth-watering kiss.

‘ you… are about to give this stranger a show…

A show that you denied giving me last night ‘

Off still in blank face whined while Gun that cutely have his head pressed on Off’s side neck, laugh wickedly.

‘ you pissed me off, I told you I want the difficult one but you cheated on me and gave this piece of shit assignment ‘

‘ I already gave you the exciting mission last time and the mission I finished earlier is too..much for you. Don’t sulk on me ‘

New money find it somewhat strange how these two can act lovey dovey beside him as if Off’s gun is not currently inside his mouth threatening to end his life, when he choked on his own saliva the couple looked at him as if they just remembered him.

‘ Finish your mission and continue your show in our room later ‘ Off commanded extending to him a contract making Gun whine jokingly,

‘ so demanding! Better not give me easy ones later on and you! Let’s wrap this up before this guy here turn impatient and just kill you for him to have me all to himself. This guy is so crazy for me you know? ‘ he rambled and quickly giving a glance to Off when he noticed immediately the stoic face the latter gave him.

‘ sign this contract saying you’re allowing SFU to fully have control with your assets connected to the underground world, you’ll no longer cross path with the underground world and leave it permanently without looking back. ‘

New money froze, strangely giving them looks without even looking at the contract. ‘ leave all of my assets that I just recently have full controlled with to these freaks? Do they honestly think I’m stupid? ‘

As if Gun read his mind, Gun gave him a cold smile. ‘ THAT or My husband can just end you…. Like right…Now? He won’t even care if your brain just splattered all over his face, mine and to this red room of yours, he won’t even blink an eye trust me. And everything will still end up being SFU’s property. Because honestly this is just out of courtesy, which we are allied with the former leader of yours. I was actually sent to give you only a warning… that you must take SFU seriously, that we are more than just hired hitman. Atleast, *sigh*That was the original plan. ‘

‘ If it’s only me, I will just play around with you, torture you and such with no intention to kill as long as you give me what I want because you are new money after all and my main job is to preserve money may it be new or old… that’s why I came here unarmed but …. It’s different now ‘

New money was still processing everything when Gun get off from Off’s lap, facing his back to them few meters away and in a second the head of new money exploded, Off already have pulled the trigger twice the moment Gun stood up.

Gun cringed when he felt some might have splattered to his back, he looked at the contract he was holding and saw a big mark of X with words written in lowercase on top:

_we got the green light. dispose him, organization finally completed alliance with their new appointed money (leader)._

Ordinary couples mostly use blind folds when they have surprise for their partner at the very least excluding kinky surprises, but Off and Gun are much different.

Off gently brush off the dirts on Gun’s back before making him wear his hoodie leaving Off with his plain black fitted undershirt with SFU logo, then folding his handkerchief he blindfolded Gun and scooped him letting Gun bury his already bind folded eyes to his chest.

‘ Clean it up ‘ Off coldly said and the guards that were supposed to protect late new money nodded as they were already informed by their side. Off looked down and kissed Gun’s forehead before gently putting him down. Removing his blindfold Gun hissed turning on his earpiece.

‘ DONE ‘ he reported while jumping on Off’s big bike.

‘ Geez! stop being overly dramatic Error! Playing fragile doesn’t suit you! Hahahaha‘ James responded after Chimon thru Off saw the blindfold scene and it was connected to the rest of hell division as a payback to Gun playing with him earlier.

Gun laughed. ‘ What? We plan to eat after we dispose the guy! My stomach is weak with those visuals *shivers* , the main reason why I trained myself to kill in a very very clean way. Like fully polished kill without blood and shits HAHAHA ‘


End file.
